Buffy the Vampire Slayer
On Natural Instincts, the story of Buffy the Vampire Slayer starts after the series finale. The Great Revelation : the Great Revelation : Xander: Soooo this is the part where we break into hearty, fun laughter because this was all one big prank right? : Buffy: A prank that lasts for weeks? : Xander: A really, elaborate, well thought out prank. : Buffy: I think conspiracy is the word you’re looking for. : Andrew: Like McDonald’s? : was a pause as they all look at Andrew. : Andrew: Well I’ve been doing my watcher researching duties and…yeah. They’re definitely hiding something. : Buffy: '''That’s' what you’ve been doing as watcher?'' The news of the Great Revelation reached the Slayer Organization – composed of newly activated slayers from all over the world. The rest of the world (who quickly sent all of their resources to LA when it went to hell, including some of the slayer squads) was oblivious to what this could mean for the fight against evil at large. There were those who were revealing themselves as vampires, warming up to the idea of 'vampire rights ' due to Tru Blood . Some vampires even went to fight in the LA battle, for humanity. This new phenomenon changed the world and changed the game for slayers completely – after all, it was pretty hard slaying vampires when they had a slamming PR team and support groups. Buffy knew that something wasn’t right about this, so since the gang was split into different squads by way of the Slayer Organization, she asked for the gang to reconvene in Scotland to do much needed research. Giles, Andrew, and Willow worked around the clock with their research as more news from the Great Revelation unfolded. Some rare species of vampires began to come out of hiding, some that were known in the world of watchers , but no slayer had ever faced because they were so good at keeping themselves hidden -- species such as the Ugenta Vampires . But after much research, Giles eventually came up with a horrid discovery. : Giles: I…I didn’t want to believe it, but it’s just as I feared. '' : ''Willow: N-n-no don’t say that. That’s just a very gloomy way of announcing news. Why not something preppy like…well, I can’t think of anything right now but something that doesn’t hint at imminent doom perhaps? : Buffy: We’ve handled imminent doom before. Very overhyped if you ask me. What do you got, Giles? : Giles: Well, there’s an ancient prophecy that predicts something called a resurrection - the translation is very unclear…’ostendo sum quod prognatus iterum’ – the reveal and…born again. It says here that there will be a moment of sight upon the world, where darkness will reveal itself and co-exist. The…the balances will shift so-to-speak, due to this unnatural event and a new pit will form… : Xander: Pits are never good. Sounds like a metaphor for hell. pauses Wait. Did I just hit on something obvious? Score one for Mr. Eyepatch. : Giles: …all will draw near it, and the purest evil will arise again. : Willow: T-th-the purest evil? You mean, '''the' purest evil?'' : Andrew: Oh no this is just like Batman Detective Comics, Issue 356 when Alfred Pennyworth came back to life as the very poorly written and historically insignificant supervillian The Outsider. Except…tragically enough, Alfred was good once. Not pure evil like…well, '''the' pure evil. heavily Okay this is where I let Giles finish right?'' : Xander: Probably a good idea. : Buffy: So wait a sec – The First is back? : Giles: Yes – well, no—we, uh…we had never truly gotten rid of the First according to this. It says that through the reveal…there’s a rebirth. : Willow: Meaning The First was waiting for a moment where he could be released into the world again. The whole reveal thing must’ve done the trick. In fact, the Revelation allowed The First evil to open a Hellmouth more powerful than the one under Sunnydale , releasing its spirit back into the world. With humans now aware of the supernatural, it would be prime time for the First to try to tip the scales once again, and strive to be corporeal. The gang then got word from Faith that the Hellmouth had opened underneath Washington High School in NYC. On red alert, knowing what’s at stake when it comes to the first evil, the Scooby Gang decides to set up shop in their NYC headquarters. To knock out two birds in one stone – they would work on gathering and training slayers from NYC as well. The Gang in NYC For a while things were tame as they adjusted to this new world where humans knew about vampires. The gang set up a magic bookstore that served as a cover for the Slayer Organization . Within the city itself, a lot of people felt it wise to trust vampires, especially given this particular species of vampire who seemed ''to maintain ‘souls’ in some shape or form. But the Slayer Organization knew better, knowing that the First was out there, taking advantage of this new world. The Organization’s efforts were devoted to figuring out as much as they could about the new Hellmouth, and making sense of the slayer’s role in a world where vampires were ‘out of the coffin' and could seemingly ‘keep the peace.’ Slayers couldn’t just outright slay anymore - the vampires had societal support. They were still secret, knowing how big of a target they would be if people at large knew about them. As they always had, they collected slayers by talking with the girls and their families (if need be) – attempting to convince them that they needed training and guidance. Whether they accept the offer or not, the Slayer Organization gave them a basic orientation about who and what they are and what that means. Unfortunately, after LA was stabilized, Angel and his team had set up shop in NYC too. The Slayer Organization considered Angel untrustworthy and practically an enemy since they believe he had a significant hand in bringing Hell to LA. He was after all, CEO of an evil supernatural law firm. But as time passed, the Slayer Organization warmed up to the fact that Angel, nor his friends, were corrupted. They helped each other out on occassion but still kept their distance. One such occassion was when Wesley needed help escaping Wolfram & hart and destroying the experiment they made him into. They got Angel in contact with a warlock that could and did help Wesley's situation. Buffy was convinced that even though vampires were ‘keeping the peace’ and being ‘civilized’ with humans, it was a combination for disaster, especially given how organized some of the vampires were. She told her squad of slayers: ''“Listen, there is going to be a day when all this vampire rights crap is going to blow up in everyone’s faces. These vampires who pretend to be our friends, aren’t our friends – not by a long shot. It’s in their nature to kill. And one day, they’re going to get tired of pretending. And when that day comes, we’ll be ready.” And that day did come. A Ugenta vampire named Russell Edgington made a national broadcast declaring war on humans, which unleashed a firestorm of distrust and hatred against supernatural beings. Vampires were no longer okay with revealing what they were. No longer, for the most part, where they trusted by people or the government. Fighting the Good Fight A couple of years passed, with the organization doing what they do best - fighting the bad guys - often collaborating with vigilante hunters in the city to do so. Buffy became concerned about a slayer's ability to defeat some of the more powerful evils in the city, especially those with that smashing PR team. The different vampire species all had different strengths, and the top leaders - like the Old ONes and the Originals were virtually impossible to kill. Then of course there were demons straight from the devil himself. New monsters and challenges were at every turn and Buffy was extremely focused in her ways - often neglecting her friendships. This caused Xander to separate from the group - even in his honorary-watcher state. He just wasn't sure if this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life or if he could even contribute as much as he thought he could in this new supernatural landscape. So he took a break - a personal vacation from the Slayer Organization, hoping from job to job and developing a closer friendship with another outcast - Buffy's sister. She had been secretly dabbling in V, and Xander was concerned. Suddenly, however, Dawn disappeared when a package was delivered to her apartment and sent her into another dimension. It was then that Xander returned to the Slayer Org for help and Buffy woke up to the fact that she had let things slip though the cracks - especially the people who mattered most in her life. Butffy, Willow, Xander and Giles and other friends stopped at nothing to bring her back and eventually succeeded. Buffy worked to reconcile her relationship with Xander and Dawn, expressing regret for being so distant. Little do they know that what ever spell opened the portal also reactivated Dawn's "keyness." A Taste of Luxury When the Tru Blood factories got destroyed and tensions were on the rise against vampires, The Slayer Org and The Watchers council was granted a hefty check and message of approval from the government - an agreement to protect the city from vampires at all costs and becoming NYC's secret 'security advancement' against vampires. The Slayer Org took on the role, desperately needing more resources anyway. The Slayer Org headquarters was significantly expanded and the scoobie gang received large houses and salary perks. This of course, was a huge distraction, but a nice one - not much unlike Angel's dilemma with Wolfram & Hart's deal. Under the surface of this deal is cooperation with the vamp camps that are growing underneathe their noses. Some watchers are secretly involved, and although Giles doesn't know who is going against his methods (less ruthless than that of Mr. Pryce - Wesley's father), he suspects that some are - especially with these new resources. Related Pages The Slayer Organization Magic & Mystics Bookstore Animinus Vampires Redwood Wolves Slayers Watchers Angel Canon Sunnydale Category:Canons Category:Browse